


WELCOME TO THE SHOW

by Depresso_Espresso



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnival, Fantasy, Magic, NO BETA! DIE LIKE MEN!, Original work - Freeform, Other, welcome to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/Depresso_Espresso
Summary: In the little town of Sacramentum, a carnival awaits. Games, challenges, and weirdly interesting attractions await.See spiders crawling out of someone’s mouth, out-of-this-world animals, a strongman, a funhouse, mirror mazes, and much more! The most extravagant place though would be under the red and white flaps of a circus tent.A show awaits, revealing performances that seem to have a spark of magic and performers who are seen to have ‘supernatural abilities’. Any normal person would dismiss the acts as ‘really good special effects’But are they really?Were all those pieces of magic and power all fake?What’s under the trapdoor in the center of the tent?All will be answered if you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.------(Hey Nat here. So I asked my friend if I could re-write a story of hers and she said yes so I'm gonna re-write it cause I like the idea of the story. But I will change somethings and stuff. All credits go to my friend ^^)
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169381





	WELCOME TO THE SHOW

In the little town of Sacramentum, a carnival awaits. Games, challenges, and weirdly interesting attractions await.

See spiders crawling out of someone’s mouth, out-of-this-world animals, a strongman, a funhouse, mirror mazes, and much more! The most extravagant place though would be under the red and white flaps of a circus tent.

A show awaits, revealing performances that seem to have a spark of magic and performers who are seen to have ‘supernatural abilities’. Any normal person would dismiss the acts as ‘really good special effects’

But are they really?

Were all those pieces of magic and power all fake?

What’s under the trapdoor in the center of the tent?

All will be answered if you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.


End file.
